The present invention relates to vacuum trucks adapted for vacuum collection of stall and manure material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained, self-propelled, steerable vacuum truck adapted for use in tight quarters, such as in an alley, and that is also adapted for use during cold weather. However, it is contemplated that various features of the present invention are not limited to only collection of stall and manure material, nor to only use during cold weather.
Modern large-scale animal, farming and dairy operations require equipment that is rugged, durable, and efficient to use. In particular, collection of stall and manure material from animal stalls can be difficult since it is time-consuming, must be done often, and further must be done in tight quarters, such as along narrow alleys with animal stalls on one or both sides. Some vacuum equipment of interest have been proposed. However, further improvement is desired to allow the equipment to be used in cold weather when the stall and manure material is thicker and more difficult to handle. Also, improvements are desired for self-contained operation, better driver visibility and improved vehicle control, in order to improve efficient vehicle operation while reducing damage to stalls. In particular, stalls often include protrusions, posts, and secondary (and primary) walls that, if struck by unforgiving powerful equipment, will break and/or be damaged. Also, improvements are desired to allow multiple functions to be performed while operating the equipment. Still further, it is desirable to provide a vacuum truck engineered to be well-balanced for good weight distribution and operation, and that is unloadable efficiently with a positive mechanism to a location where the discharge can be seen and controlled.
Thus, an apparatus having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.